Into the darkness
by Aoi Mio
Summary: Mi primer fic! Un kakasaku al inicio, muy diferente a los demás. Episodio 3 up! "Ruptura del Equilibrio". Leeanlo y dejen reviews!
1. Intro

_¡Hola gente! pues esta es mi primera vez o más bien mi primera historia aquí (estoy de estreno jujuju) les presento_ **Into the darkness** _ya verán por qué cuando lo lean. Pues sin más rollo aquí está, no sin antes dejar una pequeña aclaración;_ **_Naruto no me pertenece (aunque si me prestaran a Kakashi mmmm pues definitivamente no lo devolvería jujuju [sonrisa malvada), la historia es completamente mía.

* * *

_**

La noche había caído en Konoha, sólo la luz de la luna iluminaba los senderos de la aldea y las almas de los amantes que se ocultaban en la oscuridad.

Un corazón solitario vaga triste desde aquel día, meditando cada noche sobre su vida, y por qué no, su muerte.

Él, el ninja copia de la aldea de la hoja, el sensei distraído, el hombre simpático y sin miedo a nada, Kakashi Hatake; estaba ahora realmente herido, pero no físicamente, tenía una herida… de amor.

No sería el único, cuántas personas no se sienten heridos al saberse engañados, traicionados por la persona que más aman; los pensamientos se desvanecen en un instante, pero los sentimientos, ah benditos sentimientos!, esos se quedan para deshacerte el alma. Definitivamente el corazón lo tenía prácticamente hecho pedazos, pero ya que no podía evitarlo, sólo le quedaba seguir amándola con cada uno de ellos.

Cerezo, la alumna favorita, la protegida, la kunoichi inteligente y extrovertida, la niña que alguna vez estuvo loca por el menor de los Uchiha; era ahora la mujer que le causaba esa gran desdicha. Traición, con quien menos se lo podía esperar. Sin palabras, ni explicaciones se dio cuenta de que se había terminado ¡y de qué manera! Pero no se podía hacer nada más, la pelirrosa se contuvo de detenerle y él de preguntarle. Se terminó.

El hombre de cabellos plata, después de una larga caminata, se dirigía por fin a su hogar, el que soñó compartiría algún día con la pelirrosada. Con destreza digna de una shinobi de élite se coló por una de las ventanas de su apartamento que daba a su habitación;"Nunca aprenderás a usar las puertas Hatake" le habría dicho más de uno, pero él nunca cambiaría, no ahora.

Ya sumergido en la negrura se recostó en su cama, donde tantas veces despertaba con la chica de sus sueños al lado; y se puso a reflexionar acerca de lo que había sido de ese amor y cómo no pudo impedir que se desvaneciera. Aunque lo cierto fuera que, el amor que existió en un principio seguía teniendo fuertes pisadas en el portador del sharingan.

Cómo pensar que ese amor tan puro podía acabarse tan rápido, pero lo que rápido llega rápido se va: tal vez ese fue su más grande error, haber iniciado tan pronto, no esperar a que lo que sentían se reafirmase de una vez.

* * *

_¡Hey¿qué les pareció? Pues yo no quedé muy convencida, por que creo que lo subí más por capricho o para probarme a mi misma. La verdad no sé si continuar la historia o no, creo que todo va a depender de los reviews y de si yo quede satisfecha con los resultados. Como es mi primera vez creo que no saldrá como yo quisiera (gracias a Lady Drama por sus consejos) pero voy a hacer lo que pueda._

_Otra cosita, perdón a los fans de Sakura, no estoy segura de si la hice quedar como malvada o algo así, pero es que así me salió; o me disculpo por adelantado si en el desarrollo de la historia parezca así._

_Espero no haber decepcionado a los lectores y espero sus opiniones y sugerencias. Como el paso más difícil (que es leer) ya lo hicieron pues ya nada les cuesta tomarse 2 minutitos más para escribir una crítica (y espero que no sean tan rudos conmigo ¡ok!), entonces ¡píquenle al botoncito a abajo¡Escriba yaaa! (como en telejuegos jejeje)_

_Gracias, hasta luego._


	2. ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

_¡Hola de nuevo! Perdón por haber tardado tanto pero es que tuve un bloqueo artístico _**"aja **_**¬¬"**__ lo siento, mi nada sensible inner fastidia en todo momento, ah y mi línea de internet se averió junto con mi teléfono _**"¡eso si es verdad!"**._ Bueno por lo menos ya estoy aquí, pero hago dos aclaraciones: _

_a) Aún no estoy totalmente recuperada así que no esperen mucho de mi vale_ **"¡claro, tu sigue con tus excusas!"**_Ignoraré eso_ **";-s ;-p"** _¿en qué me quedé? Ah sí, lo siguiente…_

_b) Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece (pero como ya dije si descuidaran a Kakashi ¡nunca lo volverían a ver! Muajajajaja_ **"¡si si, lo que ella dijo!"**)

_¡No crean que se me olvidan eh! Los agradecimientos, que desafortunadamente son pocos, van hasta el final._

_Por cierto, la historia va a comenzar cuando la relación de Kakashi y Sakura se está tambaleando (por lo menos uno de ellos) si se preguntan por qué, pues se los digo al final jeje._

_¡Comencemos!

* * *

_

-¡Podrías dejar ese maldito libro ya¡Le pones más atención esa cosa que a mí!

Una kunoichi bastante alterada le gritaba al chico que tenía al lado, y éste sólo la miraba con expresión cansada mientras ella le soltaba todo un rollo de cómo sería un buen novio y cómo debería tratarla.

-¿Ya terminaste?- impasible tranquilidad por parte del shinobi

-¡¿Qué?!- alteración total de la pelirrosa

-Que si ya terminaste- le repitió casi en un suspiro

-…-

-Bien, te veo mañana

-¿Ya te vas?

-No, ésta es la entrada de _mi_ casa así que _tú_ te vas. Mejor descansa, que mañana espero que tengamos misión.

-O.Ó ¿así nada más?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Ya vas a empezar¡Ka-ka-shi: (

-¡Pero si tu empezaste¡Sa-ku-ra! ; P

-¡Pero es que túphmmmm...!!!

La verdad es que Kakashi jamás le podría llevar la contraria por tanto tiempo a una chica y mucho menos a _su_ chica, lo más viable en ese momento fue callarla de la única forma que sabía. Un beso, excelente idea; ella no se resistiría y harían las paces, tantas veces había funcionado que ya lo tenía calculado to-do.

-¿Qué decías? Es que estaba distraído ;-P

Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la pelirrosada al tiempo que su mirada caía al suelo, pareciera como si le hubieran inyectado 200mg de Hinata Hyuuga. Al enmascarado le fascinaba verla así, mejor dicho, le encantaba saber que sólo él la ponía así. ¿Ego? No. Amor.

-Na-nadaa- sonrojo, sonrojo, y más sonrojo

-Ah muy bien, entonces nos vemos mañana.

-¡No! Y si mejor…- aún más sonrojo, casi color tomate

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Y si mejor vamos a pasear?

-Pero ¿qué no venimos de pasear?- con su ya típica expresión de "What?"

-Pues si pero, otra vez ¿siiiiií? n.ñ- quién se resistiría a su mirada de gato con botas (el de "shrek")

6.6 -suspiro- Como quieras Cerezo

-¡Bien!

Tomó al chico del brazo y partieron de nuevo hacia el jardín. La conversación se tornó inesperadamente hacia Naruto y Hinata, claro que la aldea entera estaba hablando de eso también, el rompimiento del compromiso afectó a media aldea y sobre todo a la chica Hyuuga; fue realmente devastador para ella.

-Naruto me dijo que no era su intención, que si la quiere, pero ya no de esa forma.

-De cualquier manera, me apena mucho Hinata, le tuvo que doler bastante. Pero con su carácter dudo mucho que diga algo.

-Es lo más probable, pero Naruto ha madurado mucho dudo que lo haya hecho sólo por jugar, creo que esta vez realmente está seguro que lo que hizo, es lo mejor para ambos.

-Bien, creo que Naruto ha de tener sus razones, con que no la haya dejado por otra chica…

A Sakura se le atravesó la saliva al escuchar las palabras del peliplata y estuvo a punto de ahogarse si no es por Kakashi que le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Cofcofcofcof yacof estoy bien, graciascof

-Ah te decía que no sería nada genial que a Naruto le descubriesen con otra chica, al menos no tan pronto.

-Si, tal vez tengas razón. Oye cambiando de materia, será mejor que regresemos.

-¡Pero si no llevamos nada aquí!

-Pero ya cambié de opinión

-Ah genial, mmm bien, vamos.

Nuevamente tomó del brazo al chico y se dirigieron hacia el apartamento de él. Sakura parecía apurar el paso, al menos hasta doblar la esquina, ya pasada ésta volvió a caminar lo más lento que pudo.

-"Uff, ya se fue…"- el aura de la pelirrosada por fin volvió a la normalidad, había aumentado su chakra para que Kakashi no notara una tercera presencia.

-"Raro…"- a nuestro shinobi no se le pasa una.

* * *

Una silueta masculina se encontraba oculta detrás de un gran árbol de cerezo, observando la retirada de la pareja, fijando su vista aún más en la Haruno.

- Al parecer aún no le cuentas nada Sakura. Bien, tengo tiempo para esperarte, aunque no demasiado. Nos veremos _Mi Cerezo_.

La presencia se esfumó tal cual llegó, sin dejar rastro de quién pudiera haber estado ahí.

* * *

-Ya llegamos

-Si- suspiro

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Y si me dejas quedar?

-Creo que no

-¿Por fiiiissss????- como odiaba que usara la gato mirada con él, no podía decir que no a na-da

-Pero tenemos que descansar "espero poder zafarme de esta, bueno tal vez no x.x"

-Si ya lo sé, sólo quiero dormir contigo

-Bueno¿por qué no?

-¡Yuuuppiii!

- Pelirrosada¡adentro!

Pasaron la mejor noche juntos, tal vez porque no estuvieron "ocupados" y tuvieron tiempo para pensar y hablar. Ni cuenta se dieron a qué hora se quedaron dormidos, sólo sentían inconscientemente el cuerpo de uno enlazado con el otro, y así estuvieron toda la noche; juntos, como lo habían estado en tanto tiempo y esperaban fuera mucho tiempo más.

* * *

Cuando el sol salió…

-Buuuuaaahhhhh- el bostezo más grande de toda su vida- ¿huh¿Sakura?- revolvió la sábanas como si la fuera a encontrar en uno de los pliegues de esta. Mientra la chica lo miraba divertida desde el umbral de la habitación.

-Sinceramente no creo que me puedas hallar ahí n.n - le sonrió apuntando a la cama

-¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Fui a preparar el desayuno y me di una ducha, que por cierto te hace falta una eh

Un almohadazo fue la respuesta a su comentario, mientras Kakashi se reía a carcajadas y se regocijaba con su venganza.

-Jajajajajaja n.n ¿ decías? jajajajaja

El efecto boomerang de dicha almohada lo tomó descuidado y lo tiró de la cama.

-¿Tú decías?

-Jajajajajajajajajaja

-Jajajajajajajajajaja

-jajajajajajajajajaja

-¡Ya vamos a comer tonto!

-Bien enojona

Bajaron al comedor. La comida ya estaba servida, se sentaron y empezaron a comer sin decir palabra alguna, pero como si esto no fuese necesario, se decían todo con tan sólo verse a los ojos. Terminó cada uno sus alimentos y se quedaron viendo mutuamente, las palabras del shinobi rompieron el silencio.

-¡Safo lavar los platos!

-¿Qué?!!!!

-Yo lo dije primero así que te toca :P

-Osshhhh está bien!!

Sakura se levantó y recogió los platos luego se adentró en la cocina, Kakashi simplemente se limitó a mirarla, observarla, y escrutar cada uno de sus movimientos. Si, sabía perfectamente por qué se había enamorado de ella y cada segundo que pasaba con ella parecía confirmar sus sentimientos.

Mientras nuestra chica de rosados cabellos se encontraba entonces llevando a cabo su labor, tarareando una canción mientras la creaba en su cabeza. De pronto sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura, ladeó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo y sonrió.

-Ya me tengo que ir Cerezo.

-Pero… está bien

Pucheros

-Te veo después

Beso

-Te prometo que lavaré los platos la próxima vez

Beso

-Te quiero

Beso

-Te amo de verdad

-¿Hmmm?

-Te acompaño a la puerta.

* * *

-Adiós Cerezo

Se acercó lentamente y la beso con suavidad, con tanta ternura que hasta los ositos cariñositos parecerían grotescos en comparación. EL color tomate volvió a las mejillas de la Haruno.

-Adiós, Kakashi- ohh la inyección de Hinata aún surte efecto jujuju

-Te amo

-Yo…- otra interrupción, esta vez no tan romántica

-Bueno ya vete que oscurece rápido- la tomó por los hombros, le dio media vuelta y la empujó (suavemente, claro) para que siguiera caminando.

-¡Pero si es de día!

-No importa, se te hace tarde para lo que sea que vayas a hacer

-Está bien ¬¬, voy con Tsunade-sama para ver si hay misión.

-Si si, y si hay misión me avisas ¿vale? Pero ve ya que se hace tarde.

-Bien ¬¬,

Sakura siguió caminando y volteó hacia atrás y le hizo una mueca cariñosa a Kakashi, luego siguió su camino.

-¡Sakura!- oyó un grito a sus espaldas y ladeó la cabeza para ver- Te amo- simplemente sonrió y siguió su camino.

-"Kakashi, yo… no sé si te amo"

* * *

_Capítulo cortito, lo sé. Pero es que no me nace hacer capítulos tan largos, siento que los aburro y de paso me aburro yo, además si le sigo aumentando cosas al final no va a quedar como yo quería. Además, así tengo la posibilidad de actualizar más rápido, ya que no se me agotan las ideas _**"¡Claro! No te caben demasiadas en esa cabeza ¿cierto?" **_de nuevo ignoraré eso. Y también sé que es más _nota de la autora_ que historia, pero entiéndanme es para descargar todas las inseguridades de esto en forma de aclaraciones ;-)_

_Muy bien, primero lo primero, los agradecimientos:_

_**Lady Drama**__: Gracias, de verdad. Ojalá sigas leyendo y perdón por la tardanza_

_**Aiora-chan**: Muajajajaja creo que se van a quedar con la duda pero es por poco tiempo no te preocupes _;-)

_**Nadyeli**__: Amiga, créeme que consideraré aunque sea una pequeña aparición de la shinobi Nadyeli. Sería muy simpático, de hecho creo que me están llegando ideas a la cabeza jeje._

_**Kendrix Princess:** Que bueno que te gustó, espero que sigas leyendo ok?_

_Ahora, respecto a lo que mencionaba anteriormente. No quise comenzar la historia desde que comenzaron a surgir los sentimientos y que se hicieron pareja, porque no sé si lo han notado pero hay un montón de historias que relatan esa historia; y no es por ser mala, al contrario me gustan mucho, sólo pretendo que los lectores tengan opción de imaginarse el inicio de su romance como quieran y gusten y luego yo les presento _mi_ opción de cómo podría terminar._

_De nuevo pido su opinión, abajo hay un cuadrito que dice _**Submit Review **_y al lado un botoncito muy simpático que tiene dentro _**Go**_, sólo presionen el segundo y dejen aunque sea unas palabras para este pobre intento de escritora. Gracias._

_¡Nos vemos la próxima!_

_aDIoSiN!!!!!!!!!!!_


	3. ¡Váyamos todos al Ichiraku!

_¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!_

_Primero que nada una súper disculpa por el retraso, sé que fue muchísimo tiempo y créanme que lo siento. Las excusas no son válidas así que no perderé tiempo en explicaciones. Pero ya está aquí es siguiente capítulo, y sólo espero que les guste y que dejen aunque sea un review (se aceptan reclamaciones, pero junto a un comentario)._

_Mmmm si, por hoy mi inner me dejó tranquila, sólo espero que se mantenga así por un buen rato._

_Sin más rollo, las aclaraciones:_

_Naruto, sus personajes (junto con el Ichiraku ramen) no son míos, sino propiedad del jefe Kishimoto; pero no le digan que he raptado a Kakashi jijiji xDDDDDDDD_

_¡¡¡Disfrútenlo!!!_

-diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

-_palabras/frases acentuadas-_

**-innersakura-**

**(N/a: notas de la autora)**

* * *

-¡Gracias Tsunade-sama, no sabe cuánto necesitaba esto! 

-Créeme, si lo sé y te lo mereces. Ahora¡comienza a disfrutar tu día libre!

-¡Hai!

-Bien Sakura, ya te puedes marchar.

-¡Hasta luego Tsunade-sama!

La pelirrosa desapareció de inmediato con un ¡puf!; si, demasiada gente opina que se le están pegando algunos hábitos del copyninja, sólo esperemos que no sean demasiados.

* * *

Mientras tanto el genio Hatake hacía de las suyas en el lugar menos pensado…la floristería. Desistió de ir a la de los Yamanaka ya que, era casi un hecho que Ino estuviera ahí y como íntima que ahora es de Sakura, el chisme no la haría esperar y la sorpresa terminaría dejando de serlo. 

Digamos que Kakashi no era un _romántico empedernido_ pero sabía cómo impresionar a una chica flores era la primera parte del plan **(N/a: para mi basta con que se quite la camisa ♥o♥)**; aunque la segunda parte no la tenía aún my segura, había hecho tantas cosas románticas por Sakura, que la ideas se habían agotado. No quedaba remedio que ir con Asuma a conseguir algunos consejos, aunque se dude, su _genio_ con la chicas había llegado hasta ahí.

Salió de la floristería con un… muy tupido ramo de flores, repitiendo una y otra vez en su mente "las rosas, cerezos; las blancas, narcisos"; cómo olvidar que a Sakura le gusta que recuerde los detalles. Hablando de detalles, le faltaba ir donde Asuma y planificar la _cita romántica_. Le esperaba un largo y ajetreado día.

Antes de doblar la esquina la palabra _discreción _asaltó su mente, no podía ir por todo Konoha con un enorme (descomunal) ramo de flores, sinceramente no sería fácil de obviar entre la gente y lo peor sería encontrarse a algún conocido que comenzara a hacer preguntas, bien sabemos que a Kakashi no se le dan las respuestas explícitas (**N/a: Véase capítulo donde se presentan los integrantes del equipo 7).** No era por vergüenza…bueno si, la vergüenza tenía algo que ver, pero más allá de eso, el secreto tenía que permanecer como tal, esto se convertía en una misión muy _problemática_.

Suspiró, y de un movimiento subió al techo de la casa frente a él, así ágilmente pasó de tejado en tejado dejando atrás las quejas de los vecinos por el crujir de sus tejas. Pronto llegó a la casa de Asuma, el lugar más discreto del mundo; para su suerte la ventana estaba abierta así que no dudó en entrar al más puro estilo ninja, casi matando de un susto a su amigo.

-¡Cof, cof, cof¡Caray Hatake casi me da un infarto!- de la impresión hasta el humo del cigarrillo se le atoró.

- Lo siento mucho.

-¿Lo sientes¿Qué nadie te enseñó a usar las puertas?

-¿…?-

-Como sea, estás aquí por algo ¿no es así?

-Mmm ¡ah sí! Vengo a…

-¡Anda hombre dímelo!

-Verás, quiero que me ayudes a… vengo por algunas ideas para…para una cita con una chica- el sonrojo estaba a más no poder, bendita máscara que lo ocultaba todo.

-¿Y se puede saber quién es la afortunada?

-Mmmm Sakura "pero si tu ya lo sabías ¬¬"

-Vaya ¿tú pidiendo consejos amorosos? Jamás creí vivir para ver esto

-¡Cállate, no son _consejos amorosos_! Quiero algunas ideas para una cita "mm esto va a durar buen rato ¬¬".

-Está bien, ya que tu imaginación se ha agotado, con mucho gusto te ayudaré para que impresiones a tu dama xD-

-¿…cuánto tiempo te vas a seguir burlando? ¬¬

-¡Todo lo que pueda, créeme! xD

Entonces le explicó todo el asunto, dando lujo de su casi inagotable paciencia a las burlas de Asuma. Quería algo para impresionar a su Sherry, algo original pero a la vez que significara mucho para ella. Las guarradas quedaron desechadas.

-¿En serio crees que sea apropiado?- era notable que Kakashi dudaba de la frescura de la idea.

-¡Claro hombre! Si es perfecto, digo es un lugar muy familiar para ustedes, además me pediste algo con significado¿El Ichiraku es algo muy importante desde su infancia no es así?

-Pues viéndolo así, creo que tienes razón.

-Lo ves, es genial. ¿Apoco no adoras mis ideas?

-Ya lo creo ¬¬ pero ¿crees que lo podamos rentar? Ese lugar es muy concurrido hoy en día y así como llegar sin aviso; además es muy precipitado, es para esta noche.

-Pues tienes razón en lo de llegar sin aviso pero así como _concurrido_ pues no creo; el único impedimento que yo veo es Naruto.

-¿y Naruto que tiene que ver?

-Se nota que ya ni sales, eh Hatake :-P. Naruto es el único cliente de Ichiraku por las noches, sólo sería cuestión de pedirle a Naruto que no vaya hoy, así será pan comido que el anciano te rente el local- Asuma no podía con su cara de orgullo :P

-Tienes razón, y como ya perdí mucho tiempo contigo más vale que vaya de una vez a buscar a Naruto e ir al Ichiraku.

Kakashi saltó hacia la misma ventana que anteriormente le había dado paso. Volteó y se despidió con la mano antes de que Asuma le recordara del ramo de flores que había olvidado. Así se quedaría Asuma sumido en sus pensamientos, sólo él sabía lo que pasaba por su mente; tal vez "¿qué problema tiene con las puertas?" o a lo mejor "¿Qué pasa si le doy ese ramo de flores a Kurenai?".

* * *

Al otro lado de la cuidad…. 

-¿En qué pensabas baka?!!!!- más que exaltada, la pelirrosa le gritaba a su compañero.

-Pero, pero…

-¡No, nada de_ peros_! Que no ves que…- su mirada cayó y su rostro se ensombreció de repente -me duele hacer esto…

-Yo… lo siento Sakura, te prometo que…-llevó su mano al mentón de la chica y levantó su rostro suavemente -…pero sabes, tenemos que arreglar esto Saku-chan. Tienes toda la razón, no es justo lo que hacemos, ni para él ni para nosotros.

-…-

-Sé que no será fácil, pero es peor que no lo sepa, mejor ahora antes de que las cosas se compliquen- la mirada expectante del chico buscaba una sola pista de lo que pensaba en aquellos ojos jades.

-Creo…sé que tienes razón, esto no está bien.

-Sakura, te amo y lo sabes de sobra, pero tú…

-Yo también "al menos eso creo" lo mejor será hablarlo cuanto antes.

-Mmmm si pero¿y si vamos a comer primero? Es que ya se hizo tarde ;P

-Como gustes- trató de soltar una pequeña sonrisa pero ésta simplemente no salía.

La pareja se encaminó hacia el centro de la aldea, y durante el trayecto no dijeron ni una palabra, sólo las saltarinas miradas de ambos tratando de interceptar los pensamientos del otro.

-"Ojalá no te arrepientas Sakura, a veces eres demasiado buena con _él_, pero no tan tonta como para dejar pasar esto que nos está pasando"

-"Cuando estoy con _él_ puede saber sus pensamientos con sólo mirarlo¿por qué no pasa eso con…? Será que… ¡No! Seguro es por la falta de costumbre, si eso debe ser" **Cielos Saku, eres más indecisa que…yo ;-P. **Y¿a dónde iremos?

-mmm

-Ichiraku, ni siquiera sé por qué pregunté

-¡¡¡Eres genial Sakura-chan, el ramen de Ichiraku es el mejor de todos-ttebayo!!!

Ella sonrió y luego apartó la mirada "es la primera sonrisa desde que nos encontramos" pensaron ambos, al fin comenzaban a sincronizarse.

* * *

-¿Entonces no lo has visto Kurenai? 

-Ya te he dicho que no¡¿Qué acaso yo le ando cuidando o qué¡Si yo…!

-No, no, no ahórrate el sermón Kure, tengo mucha prisa¡Adiós!

Y dejó a su compañera con él "adiós" en la boca de lo rápido que se esfumó y volvió a aparecer con Rock Lee que acababa de salir de un local de armas. Kakashi le hizo la misma pregunta que a las anteriores 12 personas. Su mente ya habituada a tantos "no" predecía ya la respuesta del _cejas encrespadas._

-¿Entonces?

-Mmmmm ¡ah sí! Lo vi en el puesto de ramen, en Ichiraku

-De todos modos gra… ¡¿en Ichiraku?!

-Si, si

-Muchas gracias Lee¡nos vemos!

-¡Adiós Kakashi-sensei!

-"Caray¿por qué no se me ocurrió ir ahí en un principio? Si el lugar es más que obvio. Que mejor, mataré dos pájaros de un tiro :D"

* * *

_Ok hasta aquí se los dejo. Si, si, sé que después de tanto tiempo se merecen algo mejor o por lo menos más largo pero, lo de los capítulos largos lo aclaré hace tiempo._

_Espero que por lo menos les haya entretenido leerlo o para buena fortuna mía, que les haya gustado. Puede ser que el capítulo que sigue sea ya predicho por todos pero no les cuesta esperar la siguiente entrega ¿no es así? xDD_

_Agradecimientos: _

**-Sakura-Star-:** ¡Muchas gracias de verdad! espero que sigas leyendo.

**aiora-chan¡¡**Pues a mí vaya que me trae besando el piso!!, pero con Saku quién sabe xD

**Kyara Athena:** Muchas gracias, y vaya que tardaron las musas eh!! jiji Tienez razón Kakashi es la perfección con patas jiji

**-Mauret-:** Jaja no te angusties, pues no sé terminará mal, depende de cómo lo tomes jijiji; por qué para mí así está mucho mejor, tengo el camino libre con mi Kakashi-sexy!! jiji gracias por leer!!

_Se despide de ustedes, no sin antes pedirles un review, este pobre intento de escritora._

**Hatake Akira**


	4. Ruptura del equilibrio parte 1

_¡¡Hola!!_

_Después de tanto tiempo de no subir nada pues aquí les traigo una entrega más. Ojalá no estés muy enojados conmigo por la tardanza pero es que de verdad estuve a punto de abandonar el fic a falta de ideas, si ya sé que van a decir "que chafa escritora" pero últimamente mi mente ha estado en otras cosas y toma tiempo refrescar ideas. ¡¡Gomen!!_

_Aclaraciones:_

_Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen son obra de Kishimoto-sempai, que aún no se da cuenta de que falta Kakashi muajajajajaja!!_

-diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

-_palabras/frases acentuadas-_

**(N/a: notas de la autora)**

Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene varias notas de autora espero que eso no les moleste.

¡¡A leer!!

* * *

Nuestro **(N/a: MI!!)** ninja copia estaba a punto de llegar al Ichiraku y aún no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que le iba a decir a Naruto para que aceptara cederle la noche en el puesto de ramen. Al principio suponía que no sería difícil, tomando en cuenta que el rubio hiperactivo le debía un par de favores **(N/a: económicos a decir verdad)**; pero luego se vio a sí mismo consolando a Naruto o comprándole toneladas de ramen instantáneo para que no se fuera a la cama si un bocado de su _manjar_ favorito.

-"¡Cielos, en qué líos me meto sólo por ti Saku-chan!"

* * *

A poca distancia aún se encontraba la parejita de tórtolos demostrándose con todo descaro su _amor_.

-Te quiero- el rubio se mostraba más meloso que nunca

Beso

-Yo también

Beso… beso

-Te amo de verdad

-¿Hmm?

-¿Te vas a comer eso?

**(N/a: ¿deja vú?****¬¬)**

-No Naruto, puedes tomarlo si quieres

-Bien, gracias, es que tienes horas sin tocas el plato y yho pensé…- fue interrumpido por su chica

-No te preocupes, puedes tomar lo que quieras

-¿Te me estás insinuando?

-¡¡Hablo de la comida torpe!!- La peligrosa, ejem… la pelirrosa ya amenazaba con tirarle encima uno de sus famosos puños, pero el chico de inmediato consideró el dolor que habría de por medio y en seguida se disculpó.

Después seguirían comiendo **(N/a: él seguiría comiendo)** hasta que el silencio de la kunoichi alertara a su acompañante de que algo andaba mal **(N/a: ¿mal? Además de engañar a mi Kakashi?? ¬¬). **Pero como buena chica desvió hábilmente el tema para no decirle nada.

-Oye -Naruto rompió el silencio después de la i_nteresantísima_ conversación acerca de los materiales de construcción del Ichiraku.

-Dime -Sakura trató de mostrarle todo el amor que puedo a través de su mirada, pero la verdad el rubio estaba tan concentrado en lo que le iba a decir que ni cuenta se dio del gesto.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, aún tengo cosas que arreglar con Obaa-chan a cerca de la misión de la próxima semana

-¿Vas a estar mucho tiempo fuera?

-Es por tiempo indefinido

-¿Es mucho?

--Si, creo que lo es, no imaginas cuánto te voy a extrañar

-Claro que sí, lo mismo que yo te extrañaré

-¿Sakura-chan? –la cara del chico se tornó en una expresión aún más seria

-¿Hmm?

-Vayamos con Kakashi-sensei, arreglemos las cosas de una vez, necesito irme libre de conciencia

-Naruto…- dijo a penas en un suspiro

-No me importa lo que pueda pasar mientras estés conmigo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hay algo que no te he dicho

-¿Acerca de la misión?

-Si, nuestro objetivo es…

-¿…?

-Akatsuki…

La mirada de ambos reflejaban un enorme temor, todos los posibles desenlaces pasaron en un instante por su mente, sobre todo los de índole trágico. En ese momento ninguno sabía que decir ni cómo expresar su sentir; ésa era por su puesto una misión suicida, pero no tenían salida, Naruto era ahora el más fuerte y nadie dudaba que fuera el elegido para eliminar la amenaza que significaba Akatsuki para la mayoría de las naciones.

El rubio en un intento desesperado por consolar a su chica, cogió el mentón de ésta y levantó su rostro hasta encontrar su mirada, y entonces la besó, con todo el amor, cariño y pasión que su alma pudo implicar en él. A lo que la chica sólo pudo responder de igual forma, sincronizando al fin sus movimientos y sus sentimientos.

* * *

-¡Por fin llegué!- elpeliplata caminó hacia el local, percatándose de la presencia de Sakura y Naruto -¿Qué harán estos dos aquí?- pensó que su plan podría estar en peligro si la kunoichi se llagaba a enterar, tandría que sacarla de ahí de algún modo.

Se acercó e inclinó un poco la cabeza para pasar la cortinilla y…

* * *

_Si, es corto lo sé, pero ahí viene la segunda parte sólo que necesito pulirla un poco más. Bueno, espero que no estén decepcionados por este capítulo así que de antemano una disculpa ok._

_Ahora si, lo que más me gusta de los endings son los agradecimientos, ¡aquí van!_

**EeMiiLyh-chan****:** Muchas gracias, aquí está la continuación, mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?

**Hel Hakala****:** Gracias, mmm acerca de lo de mi Kakashi-sexy, lo pensaré jiji

**-Mauret-****:** ¡¡Gracias!! Y si, Kakashi provoca muchas muchas cosas además de besarlo jajaja que hentai soy ;P

_Sólo me queda pedirles un review para saber sus opinio__nes acerca de esto._

_Se despide este intento de escritora…_

_Hatake Akira ja ne!!_


End file.
